S3
by Zif
Summary: Naruse rencontre Saki pendant un concert de The Cure...


Auteur : Zif'

Titre : S3 (Such a small world, Such a small great moment in Such a great life)

Base: i'll

Genre : musical, lemon

Pairing : Takumi x Saki

Disclaimer : I had a dream : a dream où (presque) tous les persos de I'll m'appartenaient… c'était trop bien ! Mais à la fin, je me suis réveillée… çç

Note : premier essai d'un Takumi x Saki… le lemon a été écrit à grand renfort de pâtes de fruits et en écoutant en boucle « angel » et « deep » de Nine Inch Nails… bougrement sensuel ! (NIN, pas les pâtes de fruits )

Pour lire les ptites notes (les chiffres), passez juste la souris dessus… ou, comment une neuneu tente d'apprivoiser word 2003

**S3**

Naruse Takumi sortit du disquaire –et accessoirement vendeur de billets- avec un sourire satisfait. Il avait réussi à avoir une place –parmi les dernières- pour le concert de The Cure qui avait lieu à Tokyo dans deux mois. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait la venue de son groupe favori au Japon… il s'était déjà préparé mentalement un petit planning pour sa virée solo dans la capitale. Il comptait réserver une chambre dans un hôtel, le moins cher possible et le plus proche de la salle de concert. Pour le ticket de train, pas besoin de réserver, il le prendrait à la gare le jour dit. Il avait donc deux mois pour faire les économies nécessaires.

Il sortit de sa rêverie en entendant une voix le héler, et fourra vite fait le billet dans sa poche arrière. Il avait bien l'intention d'aller à ce concert tout seul, pour profiter de la musique sans que quelqu'un –en l'occurrence Takaiwa, qui arrivait vers lui- lui braille dans les oreilles toutes les cinq minutes.

« Salut Naruse !

- Salut Takaiwa. Tu reviens du Red Barns ?

- Ouais, je me suis acheté des nouvelles baskets ! je suis content de te voir, ça tombe bien… je voulais te demander… tu fais quoi dans deux mois, jour pour jour ? »

Naruse se crispa. Dans deux mois jour pour jour, il serait à Tokyo en train de maudire les quelques heures le séparant du show le plus important du siècle (à ses yeux du moins). Comment dire qu'il serait absent sans pour autant en dévoiler la raison ? Pris au dépourvu, il se risqua à une interrogation neutre.

« Pourquoi ?

- Parce que notre cher Minoru Hiramoto fête son anniversaire chez lui, avec banquet royal : soda à volonté, bonbonnière plein à ras bord, et la cerise sur le gâteau, c'est le cas de le dire, le fraisier avec seize bougies n'attendant que le souffle du Roi de sa journée pour couler sur la crème pâtissière… un programme de folie en perspective. Bien évidemment, nous sommes invités. »

Naruse sourit. Hiramoto était pour Takaiwa ce que l'on nomme communément un gros boulet. Il l'aimait bien mais pas de trop près, et le brun adorait voir Satoru crisper les mains en un étranglement fictif après que l'apprenti centre lui ait hurlé "OK!" à la moindre de ses remarques. Trêve de réflexions, il fallait trouver une justification à la réponse négative qui allait fatalement s'ensuivre.

« uh… et donc, tu vas y aller ?

- Figure-toi que j'aimerais bien échapper aux batailles de ballons entre le boulet et ses petits copains, mais sur le coup j'ai pas trouvé d'excuse valable et je me suis offert moi-même en sacrifice en bafouillant « euh ouais ben ouais… ».

- Donc, tu t'es condamné.

- Exactement, alooooors…

- Désolé mais je ne pourrai pas venir sur l'échafaud avec toi… tout au plus je compatirai.

- Hein ? Moi qui comptais sur toi…

- Navré mais j'ai un… un repas de famille très important ! »

Naruse s'enfonça les ongles dans les paumes de ses mains, alors que le blond lui lançait un regard suspicieux.

« … tu serais pas en train de trouver une excuse bidon pour te débiner et laisser ton pote dans la mouise ?

- Non non je t'assure, on fête les 95 ans de mon arrière grand-père !

- … il est mort il y a six mois ton arrière grand-père…

- … j'ai dit mon arrière grand-père ? Je voulais dire mon arrière grand-mère !

- … mouais…. Moi j'dis que tu bluffes, mais bon… t'es même pas blâmable. »

Les deux basketteurs changèrent rapidement de conversation, Takaiwa désireux d'oublier ce qui l'attendait et Naruse refusant de s'étendre sur la raison de son absence. Ils se séparèrent finalement à la gare pour aller attendre leur train respectif. Naruse se retrouvant seul sur son quai se retenait à grand-peine de jubiler, dignité oblige, jubilation dont la cause était un bout de papier cartonné rectangulaire qui lui brûlait la fesse droite.

**Deux mois plus tard**

Naruse était –pour une fois- impressionné. Les jeunes de la capitale étaient vraiment enclins à l'excès.

Environ 90 de la foule massée devant la salle de concert était littéralement déguisée en Robert Smith : cheveux en pétard et yeux aux contours exagérément barbouillés de noir. En prime, pour la gente féminine, un rouge à lèvres explosif façon Courtney Love.

Niveau vestimentaire, tout n'était que fringues noires, résilles, grosses pompes, le tout décoré de ferrailleries de toutes sortes.

Lui était tout simplement vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise noire. Il attendait l'ouverture des portes, prévue à 20h00, coincé entre les fervents adeptes du groupe dont la seule raison de vivre était de savoir si leurs idoles avaient bien fait popo au réveil et qui déversaient leurs couches de connaissances fanatiques avec vantardise, avec un stoïcisme proche de la perfection, si ce n'était la petite nervure dans un coin reculé de son front et dissimulée par sa mèche.

Takumi remarqua également que le sol était jonché de bouteilles cassées, preuve du je-m'en-foutisme royal et de l'irrespect latent qui régnait. Les gens sont vraiment dégueulasses, songea-t-il.

Le fait qu'il ne s'éloignait pas pour apaiser son ras-le-bol annoncé était justifié par la proximité de l'heure attendue avec impatience. Cependant son calme le quitta un instant lorsqu'un individu hurla dans son tympan gauche.

« PERSONNE A UN BILLET A REVENDRE ? »

Naruse tourna la tête avec la ferme intention de lancer un "Putain, ta gueule" bien senti, ne se gêna pas, et rajouta au passage "T'aurais pu en dégoter un avant", d'un air de Parisien-dans-un-embouteillage, du genre "va donc eh patate". Le tout en constatant que le type à qui il s'adressait était un clone de Robert Smith, en plus jeune, mais que ce style paraissait naturel chez lui. Non pas comme tous les faux clones ici présents, l'entourant comme autant d'agents Smith dans une matrice assez angoissante de crétinisme fanatique. Ce type était un zicos, du moins il en avait sacrément l'air.

Ses cheveux brun en un désordre indescriptible, explicitaient parfaitement l'expression « coiffé avec un pétard », et encore, un pétard n'aurait pas fait autant de dégâts. Ses yeux entourés d'un léger noir lui donnaient un regard de chat de gouttière, indépendant et farouche mais malicieux. Il était vêtu d'un jean noir et d'un débardeur kaki superposé à un t-shirt en résilles noires. Simple mais rock.

Celui-ci justement, n'ayant pas de temps à perdre, lui lança un regard bovin, haussa les épaules avec désinvolture et se faufila dans la foule pour aller chercher plus loin l'objet de sa convoitise.

Naruse oublia sa mésaventure en un temps record, à savoir, trois secondes (mémoire vive de poisson rouge), car les vigiles étaient en train d'essayer d'ouvrir les portes. Essayer, car il fallait résister à la pression de la foule en délire sentant le moment divin approcher. Enfin la masse compacte put pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Takumi, pas pressé, car il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se faire broyer, que ce soit dans la file d'attente ou dans la fosse, entra tranquillement une fois que le flux de spectateurs se fût calmé.

Il se dégota une bonne place debout, suffisamment près pour voir autre chose que des fourmis gigoter sur scène, et suffisamment loin pour pouvoir bouger sans pour autant être collé à d'autres entités humaines collantes de leur sueur et de celle des autres.

Satisfait, il mit les mains dans les poches et attendit. Le groupe qui eut l'honneur de faire la première partie, The Strokes, reçut un accueil chaleureux, mais le public était néanmoins impatient de les voir céder leur place à la tête d'affiche tant désirée.

Au bout d'un moment, ressentant le désert qui s'installait insidieusement dans sa gorge, Takumi décida de s'offrir le luxe d'une bière bien fraîche et bien chère, puis regagna sa place. Il fut surpris de constater que le garçon qui lui avait précédemment hurlé dans les oreilles se tenait désormais là où lui était deux minutes auparavant. Légèrement contrarié, mais néanmoins casanier, il prit le parti de rester dans le coin et s'installa discrètement non loin du « zicos ».

The Strokes quittaient la scène sous les applaudissements du public, qui commençait à s'exciter et à réclamer l'arrivée du groupe tête d'affiche -The Cure.

L'agitation relative suscitée par l'infiltration de Naruse pour regagner sa zone de squattage n'échappa pas à Robert Smith junior qui décida fatalement d'aller à sa rencontre.

« Dis, tu serais pas le mec de tout à l'heure qui m'a rembarré proprement ? »

Apparemment, il n'aimait pas rester sur un échec.

« Si, c'est moi…

- Je peux te tirer une goulée de bière ? »

Non seulement il s'incrustait, mais en plus il lui taxait de son liquide vital. Naruse aurait râlé si ce parasite professionnel ne lui avait pas adressé un sourire désarmant. Une belle petite gueule d'androgyne.

« Vas-y je t'en prie… finalement, je constate que tu as réussi à entrer…

- Ouais, en fait, j'ai trouvé, peu de temps après t'avoir laissé, un revendeur, mais 1/ c'est prohibitif, et 2/ c'était largement au-dessus de mes moyens. Je pensais que c'était foutu, mais voilà que se pointe une petite nana qui s'était pris un lapin et qui m'a proposé de me filer son deuxième billet en échange de ma galante compagnie. J'ai accepté et sitôt entré j'ai utilisé la technique ninpô dite « esquive subtile de la couleuvre ». Très efficace. »

Naruse ricana. Ils avaient le même genre d'humour –et de technique ninja.

« T'es un beau salaud !

- Et attends, avec le fric que j'ai pas dépensé pour le billet, je me suis procuré un petit 6 grammes sympa, et je suis tellement gentil que je vais t'en faire profiter, pour te remercier de ta bière. »

Le gobelet était vide. Takumi tira une gueule de trois mètres de long et râla quand même un peu.

« T'es chié merde ! J'ai soif moi ! T'as qu'à aller en profiter avec ta nana de ton 6 grammes.

- Ouais mais non tu vois, j'avais pas envie de me la coltiner à moitié déchirée toute la soirée pour ensuite devoir la sauter à la fin, et puis de toute façon, les filles c'est pas mon truc. »

Ce détail avoué ne dérangea pas le moins du monde Naruse, bien au contraire. A vrai dire il se sentait plutôt en confiance. Le jeu de drague qui s'annonçait donc avait l'air des plus réjouissants.

Son interlocuteur venait de lui faire clairement comprendre qu'il était homo, et lui proposait de partager un joint et sûrement plus si affinités. Naruse, lui, acceptait les événements avec une condescendance inhabituelle -mais néanmoins plaisante- et ne paraissait finalement pas si contrarié que ça par la présence de ce type à l'allure paradoxale –ange et démon- et franchement attirant.

Il affichait cependant un détachement certain qui devait servir de barrière défensive pour le cas où il aurait à effectuer un retrait de dernière minute.

« Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom , s'enquit l'autre tout en collant ses feuilles.

-Takumi Naruse, je suis basketteur et accessoirement lycéen.

-Hin hin, t'es con. Saki Asakura, je suis guitariste. »

Le silence se fit entre les deux garçons, Saki occupé à lécher ses feuilles pour coller le tout, Takumi occupé à regarder le bout de langue de Saki s'exécuter. La cigarette prohibée terminée, le guitariste l'alluma et en savoura voluptueusement le goût légèrement piquant et doucereux à la fois. Takumi continuait à fixer la bouche de son vis-à-vis, fasciné par les lèvres fines et tirées et par la fumée qui s'en échappait.

Après avoir bien entamé le joint, Asakura le glissa entre les lèvres de Naruse avec un regard tentateur, qui fit se dire à ce dernier que vraiment, il aurait volontiers pris autre chose dans sa bouche.

L'arrivée du groupe mythique les sortit de leur bulle de sensualité. Une gigantesque huée de bienvenue, de hourras et d'applaudissements emplit la grande salle. Les musiciens de The Cure se saisirent de leurs instruments et commencèrent alors à jouer, dans le délire le plus total.

Pendant une heure quarante, les rythmiques de la batterie et de la basse résonnèrent dans chaque cœur, chaque poitrine ; la guitare emplit chaque oreille de ses sons clairs ou distordus ; la voix si particulière de Robert Smith vibra dans chaque corps comme un appel à l'ailleurs. Le show était énorme, les jeux de lumière donnaient un aspect irréel au spectacle qui se déroulait : le bleu-violet prédominant se fondait parfois dans la projection orangée de quelques gros spots, illuminant de soleils cette plongée dans un autre espace.

Le concert se déroula ainsi pour Saki et Takumi dans une véritable transe, les nombreux joints servant de lien -plus ou moins- matériel à leur communion spirituelle tacite. Tous deux se sentaient proches l'un de l'autre, liés comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, grâce aux ondes sacrées de la musique. Leurs deux auras fusionnaient, et leur seul contact tactile, le frôlement de leurs doigts lors de l'échange de la cigarette, leur suscitait invariablement un frisson secret de désir.

Lorsque sonna la dernière note du concert, Naruse et Asakura étaient à proprement parler complètement raides. Le « merci, à bientôt » de Robert Smith reçut comme réponse des deux garçons un signe vaseux de la main et un sourire béat. Ils réalisèrent que le show était vraiment fini quand ils virent que la salle était vidée au 9/10è.

Assoiffés, ils se mirent d'accord pour une dernière bière au bar. Reconnaissant sa culpabilité dans la disparition du contenu du premier gobelet de Naruse, le musicien paya sa tournée. Assis sur des tabourets bancals et à moitié défoncés, à leur image, ils s'observèrent ainsi un long moment, tout en sirotant le liquide doré.

Saki admirait les courbures parfaites de son vis-à-vis, ses traits légers mais durs, son regard droit et fier, et ce grain de beauté qu'il avait bougrement envie de titiller de la langue. Sous sa chemise se devinait des muscles fins mais puissants.

Naruse, lui, appréciait l'allure androgyne du guitariste, qui lui faisait la taille mince et les épaules frêles. Son corps longiligne, ses traits efféminés et ses yeux de félin achevaient de le transformer en un être fascinant. Il s'imagina Saki en train de ronronner sous lui.

Il rougit en constatant que cette pensée suscitait une réaction physiologique plutôt violente et brûlante au niveau de son bas-ventre, et vira carrément au pourpre profond en s'apercevant que l'autre le regardait avec un sourire amusé mais néanmoins sensuel.

« Et si on bougeait ? »

Le brun acquiesça, pour sûr il avait bougrement envie de bai… de bouger. Il prit donc tout naturellement la direction de son hôtel et constata avec plaisir que son camarade semblait parfaitement conscient de l'endroit où ils se rendaient. Il comprit que ce dernier n'avait apparemment pas plus de piaule pour la soirée que de billet pour le concert, et sourit en se disant que c'était peut-être ça l'esprit rock –vivre à l'arrache, avec pour tout bagage ses rêves, sa musique et sa liberté. Il se demanda quand même si c'était du lard ou du cochon, la bombe sexuelle marchant à ses côtés le suivait-elle pour se dégoter un pieu pour la nuit, et accessoirement s'offrir du bon temps avec un sportif musclé, ou bien pour s'offrir du bon temps avec un sportif musclé et accessoirement se dégoter un pieu pour la nuit ?

Décidément, même quand il s'agissait de cul il réfléchissait trop –si l'on pouvait appeler ça réfléchir ; ce mode de pensée était décidément plus approprié à Takaiwa. La remémoration de l'existence de son capitaine fut accompagnée directement d'une image mentale de celui-ci en train de subir les derniers tubes dance dans la chambre de Hiramoto, entouré d'une dizaine de bouffons, qui le fit glousser de contentement. Pour une fois, il allait pouvoir raconter son coup, s'en vanter, et faire pleurer le blond de dégoût. Bien sûr, il lui faudrait également avouer sa présence au concert, mais ça à vrai dire, il s'en tapait royalement, étant donné que l'événement séculaire était fini.

Asakura sifflotait tranquillement à côté, laissant son canon de la soirée se perdre dans ses pensées. Il l'entendait ricaner par moments, et se demandait si son brun faisait des prévisions pour les minutes à suivre. En ce qui le concernait, qu'il soit dessus ou dessous lui importait peu, tant qu'il était au chaud. Les bancs de Tokyo la nuit, très peu pour lui. Si en plus il pouvait avoir pour couette un top model au regard de glace et au corps de braise, il adhérait au principe du gigolo. Il avait le lard –la couette- et le cochon. Impec'.

« On est arrivés.

- Ah, je commençais à me demander si tu t'arrêterais jamais de penser.

- Plus maintenant, vu qu'on est arrivés. »

Saki répondit à cette évidence narusienne par un splendide sourire de victime consentante, « oh nooon, tu vas pas me violer ? Zut, ma braguette est ouverte ». 1

Naruse entra dans la chambre et balança clés et chaussures dans un coin, laissant Saki prendre ses aises. Fouillant dans le mini-bar, il en sortit deux bières et un sachet de cacahuètes.

« On va trinquer.

- Ouais, chouette idée ! »

Ils s'assirent en tailleur face à face, et les bouteilles s'entrechoquèrent.

« A notre concert.

- A nous deux… »

Saki, toujours assoiffé, but plus vite que de raison et se retrouva barbouillé de mousse –il est un fait scientifique que boire une bière trop vite à la bouteille fait remonter le gaz et donc les bulles en une mousse compacte et insidieuse, qui se dirige généralement vers les trous de nez. L'écume de houblon épargna les narines du châtain mais pas sa bouche qui fut entouré d'une pilosité des plus étranges.

Naruse ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette drôle de vue, néanmoins délicieuse. Il se pencha vers son vis-à-vis et déposa de légers baisers sur ses lèvres, avant de les léchouiller gentiment, afin de les débarrasser de leur pseudo accès de rage. Le soi-disant enragé, décidé à ne pas laisser filer une occasion pareille, passa ses bras autour du cou du brun et transforma leur bécotage en un baiser profond, où leurs langues se livrèrent à une douce bataille.

Cependant leur position était des plus inconfortables et Takumi prit la charitable initiative de conduire Saki jusqu'au lit –lieu autrement plus adapté à la partie de jambes en l'air qui allait inévitablement s'ensuivre. Le guitariste se retrouva ainsi allongé sur le dos, son basketteur assis à califourchon sur ses hanches.

Naruse avait des envies qui le démangeaient de partout, et aucunement l'intention de perdre de temps. Il avait faim, et il allait le bouffer, son Robert Smith Jr. Cette comparaison n'était certes pas des plus excitantes, mais il sortait d'un concert de The Cure et était encore bien plongé dans le trip. S'accordant donc de lui-même les excuses qu'il sollicitait, il plongea dans le cou du concerné qui apprécia visiblement l'excursion, ainsi que celle que les mains de Takumi entreprenaient sous son t-shirt. T-shirt qui eût vite fait de valser à l'autre bout de la chambre, suivie peu après par le pantalon et le boxer.

Le mot « androgyne » prit tout son sens aux yeux de Naruse. N'eusse été l'appareillage –non pas des plus inintéressants- du concerné, son corps, d'un parfait dosage de finesse féminine et de force masculine, aurait fait pâlir le plus parfait des anges.

Profitant de l'état d'admiration dans lequel se trouvait le brun, Saki se redressa sur son séant et déshabilla son amant. Il eut ainsi, lui aussi, l'occasion de jauger de la plastique de son partenaire. L'attirant à lui, ils retombèrent allongés sur le lit et firent poétiquement ventouse. 2  Takumi se décida pour une exploration plus poussée et descendit doucement le long du corps qui s'offrait sous lui, frôlant la peau de ses doigts et ses lèvres, lui arrachant au passage des soupirs de plaisir contenu. L'épiderme se couvrit de petits points de chair quand, enhardi, il atteignit le bas-ventre de Saki qui commençait par moments à se cambrer légèrement. Saisissant ses cuisses, il déposa de légers baisers dans leur intérieur, ne laissant parfois que la marque de son souffle. Aux halètements du châtain, il devina le désir qui l'emplissait et se saisit doucement de son intimité, jouant un moment avec sa langue avant d'en prendre possession entièrement. Son cadet se cambra, souffle coupé, avant de retrouver un semblant de respiration entrecoupé de gémissements, soupirs et autres petits cris de plaisir. Prudent, le brun préféra arrêter avant de se prendre une tartine dans le gosier, se la prit sur le ventre 3 en remontant vers la bouche de Saki qui l'accueillit avec un sourire pervers –encore, encore, teuplé. Ses mains et ses cuisses baladeuses eurent tôt fait de convaincre Naruse qui s'équipa en règle, comme tout bon mâle consciencieux. Il s'aida de la semence de son partenaire avant de soulever ses cuisses et d'entrer doucement en lui. Saki poussa un long gémissement d'extase, ce qui incita fortement le brun à approfondir son étreinte. Ses va-et-vient langoureux étaient rendus plus violents et saccadés à mesure que son cadet sous lui, lui agrippait le dos et ondulait du bassin en poussant des grognements rauques de plaisir. Takumi ne put bientôt plus se contenir et se libéra en lui, avant de s'effondrer, épuisé et en sueur.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, Saki fixant le plafond, les bras croisés derrière la tête, Takumi allongé à ses côtés laissant distraitement glisser ses doigts le long du corps de son amant.

Le brun était encore reparti dans ses réflexions sur l'attitude féline –non pas tant dans l'allure physique que dans la liberté d'esprit et de mouvement- du guitariste. Etait-ce la musique qui lui avait apporté cette liberté ? qui le détachait de ces petites obligations de la vie qui la rendaient tellement conventionnelle ? Et qu'est-ce qui avait fait que lui précisément, Naruse Takumi, avait rencontré ce mec-ci, à cet endroit-là, à cette occasion définie ? Etait-ce le destin, ou le hasard ? Et en quoi valait-il mieux croire pour être heureux ?

« Finalement, la vie c'est du destin parsemé de tas de hasards… t'en penses quoi, toi ?

- … »

Asakura s'était endormi.

Naruse adhéra à l'idée et décida de faire de même.

Le lendemain, quand il se réveilla, la place à côté de lui était vide, Saki était parti. Il ne s'en étonna pas le moins du monde, alla se doucher et quitta sa chambre pour prendre la direction de la gare. Là, il acheta un jus d'orange et des croissants 4, car mine de rien il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille 18h30, et le concert plus la nuit d'enfer qu'il avait passés lui avaient creusé un trou béant à la place de l'estomac.

Alors qu'il prenait place dans le train direction Hayama, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés se faisait prendre en stop par un routier qui se rendait à Kouzu.

Deux semaines plus tard, Kouzu voyait les vitrines de ses magasins du centre ville se décorer d'immenses panneaux fluos et super flashys où était écrit en gros : « SOLDES ».

Naruse râlait intérieurement, il détestait faire les soldes, que ce soit avec sa mère, sa cousine ou Takaiwa. En l'occurrence, il se coltinait aujourd'hui la dernière personne sur la liste, avec pour mission suprême de l'accompagner au Red Barns, et de surveiller LA paire de baskets repérée deux jours auparavant –la veille des soldes- pendant que le blond allait fouiner ailleurs s'il trouvait mieux –ce qui l'étonnerait, mais on ne savait jamais.

Il aurait pu ne pas accepter, certes. Mais il avait ressenti un tel bonheur à la vue du visage de Satoru qui se décomposait lentement quand, le lendemain du concert, il avait raconté sa soirée, qu'il lui devait bien ça. D'autant plus que son capitaine avait été effroyablement traumatisé par la fête anniversaire de Toto. Pendant une semaine, il devenait vert à la vue de bonbons et autres sodas, jaune à la vue de son boulet de cadet, et rouge dès qu'il l'entendait parler –reggae, man ! Il fallait donc bien qu'il se réconcilie avec la vie, et pour ça les soldes et la chasse aux nouvelles baskets étaient des remèdes miracles –et les deux combinés, la solution ultime à tous les maux du monde.

Saki râlait intérieurement. Kondo l'avait encore appelé à la dernière minute pour une audition qu'il lui avait dégoté, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se froquer convenablement ni même de se coiffer. Un comble, ses cheveux étaient horriblement gras et presque plats sur son crâne, il avait l'impression de s'être fait chier dessus par un pigeon géant.

Il aurait pu ne pas accepter, certes. Mais Kondo faisait tellement d'efforts, il avait tellement envie de le voir percer afin de prendre sa revanche sur les minables qui l'avaient laissé tomber et pouvoir leur dire « moi, je ne suis pas comme vous, j'y ai cru, j'ai travaillé, j'ai réussi ». Il se disait que le jour où le hasard lui apporterait un plan musical d'enfer, il en profiterait sans hésiter. Pour le moment, le hasard s'appelait Kondo et ne lui apportait pas grand-chose.

Cet après-midi là, dans le centre ville de Kouzu, un basketteur aux cheveux bruns qui supportait stoïquement et pour la énième fois l'histoire de l'anniversaire d'un con racontée par son voisin, et un guitariste aux cheveux gras qui roulait sa clope, se croisèrent sans se douter que le monde est si petit, et qu'il y a parfois des moments brefs et tellement forts dans une vie si intense.


End file.
